Dynamic analysis tools are often used by computer software developers to test computer software applications, typically by first exploring an application to discover its interfaces, including those by which data may be provided to the application, and then by interacting with the application's interfaces and monitoring the application's responses to such interactions. In one type of dynamic analysis an application is tested for security vulnerabilities by providing data with known malicious properties to the application. For example, dynamic analysis may be used to test a web application that is accessed over a computer network, such as the Internet, by employing a “black-box tester” running on one computer that sends HTTP requests via a network to the web application that is hosted by another computer. The HTTP requests are configured with malicious payloads designed to test for security vulnerabilities such as SQL injection, cross-site scripting, and command injection. Unfortunately, such testing often produces hundreds of thousands of requests and responses, resulting in a great deal of traffic between the black-box tester and the application being tested, which may negatively affect overall testing performance and duration.